


Legend of Zelda Oneshots

by ArtsyRiv



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Revali secretly has a heart, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, updates when I feel like it, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyRiv/pseuds/ArtsyRiv
Summary: A collection of various ships and scenes that I thought of because I have Zelda brainrot. Not all tags or pairings apply to all chapters. I will be taking limited requests or expansions (like if you want a second chapter), but absolutely no smut because we are good children of god here (joking).Chapter One- Revali x Link - What a Hero Means to Me (Warning: Non-graphic Suicide Attempt)Chapter Two- Zelda x Link - Sacrifice (Warning: Religious trauma, blood, angst)
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Pre-Calamity, Mipha and Link are just good friends (or can be read as polyamory [as a polyam person, I prefer this explanation]). Warning, non-graphic suicide attempt. Emjoy!

It was late by the time Revali arrived back in Rito Village. Only a few of his fellow Rito acknowledged his presence, giving deferential nods to the Champion. Revali nodded back but kept moving. It was definitely past midnight, judging by the moon, and he was tired. He trudged to his room and collapsed into his hammock. 

Just as he was starting to envision himself soaring above the clouds next to his beloved Vah Medoh, someone cleared their throat. Sighing, Revali turned over to view the visitor. A Rito woman, Ciddi, was fiddling with her feathers in the entryway. 

“Could this wait until morning?” Revali asked sternly. She flinched slightly and he felt a twinge of remorse. 

“The Hylian Champion is missing.” She explained. 

“Seriously?” A slight panic rose in him for a second before irritation choked it out. “You’re waking me up because Link, a capable adult, is missing?” She shrunk under his gaze. “If he’s not back by morning, I will go look for him. Now please let me rest.”

Ciddi nodded and left. Revali rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shake this sinking feeling in his gut. Surely nothing was wrong with Link, right? Tossing and turning, he couldn’t stop thinking about Link. What if he was in danger? What if he was dying? 

Finally with an exasperated sigh, Revali got out of his hammock and decided to check out the Champion’s quarters for himself. Using the light of the full moon, he navigated to where Link should be staying and froze. Why would Link leave the sword? Sure, Revali had seen him leave camp to go train more with the darkness-sealing blade, but leaving it here? The sinking feeling only grew. 

Creating an updraft, Revali decided to start searching. He did a quick once-over of Rito Village, only to find no one awake except for the two guards. He landed next to them, startling them. 

“Any sign of Link?” Both of the guards shook their heads so Revali thanked them and took off again. Rito Village was a no-go, but maybe the stable would have answers. He rushed through the sky, slowing only when he was at the stable. 

“Evening, Revali. What can I do for you?” The stable owner greeted with a smile before seeing his panic. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen Link, the Hylian Champion?” He still seemed confused, so Revali continued. “Doesn’t talk much, about this tall,” he gestured to the level of his beak, “bright blue eyes.”

The stable owner shook his head. “Sorry, no.” Revali gave his thanks and headed towards the flight range. He cursed his luck, hoping desperately that Link was ok. He circled above the structure, looking for a sign of life when he saw him. 

Link was standing at the edge of the wooden ledge. His Champion’s tunic was missing, as was his paraglider. Then, to Revali’s horror, he stepped off. 

  
  


“LINK!” Revali tucked his wings in, forming a torpedo. Link was falling fast, but he just might be able to catch him in time. Praying to the goddess Hylia, he squinted against the wind and fell faster. He heard a sickening crunch but he was close enough now. Grabbing with his claws, he was able to just grab Link’s shirt and pull him up. Flapping hard, he was able to get them back up to the shelter. He set Link down and then focused on catching his breath. 

_Why? Why did Link do that? Why would he do something so stupid?_ He looked over at Link, checking for injuries. The Hylian’s fingers, toes, and lips were all tinged blue, his legs were obviously broken, and he was passed out cold. Revali quickly gathered ingredients to make an elixir and watched worriedly as it stewed. 

The reality of the situation began to dawn on him, and he collapsed onto the ground next to Link. He was almost too late. He almost watched his comrade, his friend, die. What if he had lost him? What would he tell Zelda? What would he tell Mipha? Would they be able to seal Ganon away? 

He looked at the unconscious Hylian. Link looked calm for once, Revali couldn’t remember the last time the hero looked at ease. How long had he shouldered the burden of Hyrule on his own? He sighed and poured the ready mixture into a bottle before turning back to Link. He almost didn’t want to wake him up, but it would be cruel to keep him in pain. 

Carefully, Revali put his wing under Link’s head and raised it up. He poured the elixir slowly into the hero’s mouth, and watched as the magic took place. Link’s broken bones mended, legs reshaping into what they should have been. His breathing evened out, but the blue tinge remained and he was still ice cold to the touch. 

Revali reached into his pouch and pulled out a cold-resistance elixir that he kept on hand for travelling Hylians and poured that into Link’s mouth as well. Finally, color began to come back to the young man’s face, and Revali relaxed slightly. His body temperature still had a ways to go, so Revali sat down, pulling the man into his lap, and covered him with his wings. Staring into the fire, he waited for the hero to wake up. 

It was almost light by the time Revali felt Link stir. Unfolding his wings from around the other man’s form, Revali watched as Link’s eyes fluttered open. Goddess, he was so glad to see those eyes open. He could barely contain his relief as those bright blue eyes started to focus on him. 

“Y-you’re awake.” Revali hated how his voice broke. He took a deep breath and tried to return to a semblance of normalcy. “I’ll have you know that I didn’t plan on losing out on sleep because of you.” Link tried to sit up but Revali gave him a withering glare. “I wasn’t done.” 

Link relaxed back into Revali’s lap, before realizing his situation and blushing wildly. Revali tried to ignore it, although he was just as flustered. 

“You’re the only one who can wield the Master Sword. We don’t stand a chance against Ganon without it. What were you thinking? What would I say to Mipha? To the princess? ‘I’m sorry, Your Highness, I was too late and I watched as my friend jumped to his death.’” Revali became more and more frantic before ending in a whisper. “I almost lost you.” 

Link raised his hand and put it gently on the side of Revali’s face. Only then did Revali notice that he was crying. Link gave him a sad smile. 

“Don’t give me that look. If anything, I should be checking on you. _I’m_ not the one who almost died.” Link looked appropriately chastized and Revali continued. “You don’t have to talk, I know it’s not your favorite, so let me just… try to say a few things. I… I’ve been a plucking idiot. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I’m honored to fight alongside you, I’m lucky to still have you here with me. I don’t know what led to this, but I, and the rest of the Champions, are here to help. Please, please, let me help you. I don’t want to lose you. You mean more than I can say. I’m so sorry for not being there for you.”

Link shakily began to sign. ‘It’s not your fault, Revali.’ Rather than fingerspelling, Link had given him a name sign, tapping his index finger and thumb together twice while raising his hand. ‘I thought, I felt useless. I am no hero. I was chosen by the sword but I am no hero. I can’t seal the darkness, I can barely protect you Champions. You were right, I shouldn’t lead you.’ His hands began to shake more so he stopped signing. 

Revali opened and closed his beak a few times, trying to think of words to say. “I wasn’t right. You are quite strong, not just for a Hylian but for all peoples. You may think that you are no hero, but you have protected the princess and many people in Hyrule time and time again.” A piece of hair fell into Link’s face and Revali gently brushed it away. “You’re a hero to me. Please, please don’t leave me.” He felt tears welling up again but he blinked them away. “Link, I have a confession to make.” Suddenly it was impossible to meet Link’s eyes, inquisitive as they were. Revali took a deep breath, preparing to bare his soul. “I… I love you Link. I’m sorry I have not communicated my feelings to you, and I do not expect you to reciprocate, but I am trying to be more honest.”

Revali bowed his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see how Link would respond. A warm hand was placed on the side of his face, gently caressing his feathers, and he opened his eyes to see Link smiling at him. 

“I love you too.” Link smiled gently. Revali smiled, helping Link sit up. He wrapped his wing around the Hylian’s shoulders, content to sit in silence. Link gently grabbed his other wing, holding it gently. Together, the two of them watched the sun rise. 


	2. Sacrifice (Zelink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU with the characters of Breath of the Wild. Zelink chapter. Also featuring trans Link!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit dark. Nothing overly graphic, but there are mentions of blood and sacrifice, as well as implications of sacrificial ceremonies. I worked really hard on it so any comments are appreciated!

Every child, from the time they are born, is taught the history of Hyrule. The ancient stories and legends passed on from generation to generation. How the princess with the blood of the Goddess offers the sacrifice chosen by the sword to appease the dark one, Ganon. Every 10,000 years, the princess must sacrifice the boy chosen by the sword and bring peace to Hyrule again. 

Zelda knew this, having grown up with the stories herself. She didn’t want to kill anyone, but it was her destiny, her calling. 

“Zelda, darling, please sit still.” Zelda’s mother chided, combing her long hair. “I know you must be excited, but you must sit still.”

Zelda obeyed her mother, crossing her hands neatly on the ceremonial gown. It was ornate, gold woven through deep blue fabric. It was much fancier than what she wore day to day but this was a special day. Today the sword would show her who the sacrifice is. 

Her tutors had taught her since she was but a toddler how this day would go. A royal procession would travel from town to town, Zelda with them, stopping at each home and waiting for the glow of the sword. 

“The glow of the sword means that the chosen one is near. We find the chosen one and bring him back to the palace. We teach both you and him the knowledge of the ancestors, and wait until that day comes. The day the blood moon rises, you and him will journey deep into the woods for the sacrifice.” 

It was a lot for Zelda to take in, even now, at 10 years old. But the day had come for the royal procession, and she would be carrying the sword of legend. She looked at her hands, impressed that these would be the ones tasked with something so monumental. 

“There you are, my dear.” Zelda’s hair was down, with a plait across the top of her head. The Queen kissed her forehead. “You’ll do great. Find the chosen one and save Hyrule.”

Zelda glanced in the floor length mirror, feeling small and out of place. But, she did look like a princess, and she would serve Hyrule. Taking a deep breath, she followed the guards out to the entryway where her father and the sword were waiting. All eyes on her, she squared her shoulders and lifted her head. 

“Princess Zelda, the sword is waiting.” King Rhoam’s booming voice loomed over her. With a deep breath, Zelda reached out and grabbed the sword. A strange energy and presence seemed to fill her body, and she found it harder to breathe for a moment. The king watched her before nodding. “Let us be off.”

They travelled from town to town, house after house, to no avail. It was a long but exciting journey for Zelda, who had never been outside of the castle. They were just about to set up camp for the night when the sword began to glow. Following its light, Zelda walked into the village, and arrived at a small house. A child about her age was in the yard, practicing swings with a worn sword in the twilight. As Zelda looked at this boy, the chosen one, the sword reached new brilliance. Slowly, she climbed down from the chariot and approached the child. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look directly at the sword. 

“The sword has chosen you.” Zelda’s voice was clear, only wavering slightly. “What is your name, chosen one?”

The child seemed strangely happy at being the chosen one. “Link.” His voice was high, almost as high as Zelda’s. On closer inspection, his long hair was tucked back into a plait and a dress was tied off at his waist to make for easier fighting. Zelda took in every detail before overhearing a conversation.

“Are you sure?” King Rhoam’s voice raised from inside the house, no doubt talking to Link’s parents. “But the sword clearly chose”, the conversation became too quiet for her to hear again. She glanced over at Link, who was shuffling nervously. 

“Are you alright, Link?” Zelda asked quietly. He nodded. “I know being chosen might be scary, I’m scared too.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Link muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Oh.” Zelda looked away awkwardly. She suddenly didn’t know what to do with the sword, or her arms. Was she looking regal enough? She didn’t want to make her father upset. 

She heard crunching behind her and turned to face the king. Link, next to her, bowed. “What is your name, child?” 

“Link, Your Majesty.” Link answered, still kneeling. 

“You may stand, child.” The king acknowledged. “I apologize, I do not know how, but I think there must be a mistake. The legend says that only males are chosen.”

Zelda saw Link’s face drop and decided to step in. “Father, Link is a male. A body only means so much. After all the sword chooses based on the soul. We mustn’t look on the surface. Link is as much a male as the previous chosen ones.” 

King Rhoam thought for a moment before nodded. “Perhaps you are right, Princess. Link is the chosen one and I should be more cautious in what I say. Link’s guardians have already been made aware of the situation. Let us go.”

Zelda carried the sword back to the chariot, settling in next to Link, who couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Why are you smiling, Link?” Zelda asked finally.

“I always knew I was a boy.” Link said, giving her a lopsided smile. 

  
  
  


Zelda knelt at the goddess statue, hands folded together. The thirteen year old had her hair down, her favorite way to wear it now. Since her mother had died, she decided to wear her hair mostly like her mother’s. She wore her prayer gown, a white dress with gold embellishments. 

“Oh Goddess, give me the wisdom, the power, and the courage to do what is expected of me. Help me to seal the darkness and keep Ganon at bay. Help me find the power to make the sacred sacrifice.” Her mind began to wander to Link, to his smiling face. Shaking her head she tried to focus on her prayer. “Give Link peace of mind, and let him not be in pain.” Her hands shook and she dug her nails into her hands. “Please help me.” The thought of Link hurt made her feel sick. “Please.” 

Zelda heard footsteps behind her and slowly stood. Collecting herself, she turned around. Link stood there, quiet as ever. He had begun training with the knights, his unique status allowed him luxuries that few in the kingdom could afford. His hair was short now, falling around his face where it wasn’t pulled back into a ponytail. He stared at Zelda quizzically.

“What is it?” Her voice came out more snappy than she meant. Link didn’t even flinch. He approached slowly before speaking. 

“You’re crying.” He reached out his hand and slowly wiped away her tears. “What happened?”

Zelda resisted the urge to lean into his hand. “N-nothing. I’m fine.” He squinted suspiciously at her but decided to let it go. “What are you doing here?”

“Impa asked me to check on you.” Link put his arm down, blushing awkwardly. They stood in silence, avoiding eye contact for a while. 

Zelda cleared her throat, cheeks warm. “I-I should get back to praying.” Link nodded. She watched him go and then turned back to the statue. 

“Goddess, help me to follow the path of the ancestors and seal the darkness. Guide me through the journey the courageous follow. Give me wisdom to follow the light in order to save Hyrule. Grant me the power to use the blood of the sacrifice to save us.” 

The Goddess statue smiled upon her.

  
  
  


The blood moon loomed high above Zelda. She slowly raised the sword, making eye contact with Link as he gave her a gentle smile. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed the sword down. She tried not to think of his body making way for the sword buried deep in his chest. 

“Zelda,” Zelda looked at Link, dark blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth. He coughed, and Zelda started to cry. “It’s not your fault.” Zelda leaned down and held him gently in her arms. But the blood moon did not go away. 

As she watched, a form began to take shape from sparks, raising up high. Zelda watched in horror as a horrible beast roared. She heard the screaming of her people and everything was being enveloped in darkness. Ganon turned to the girl and with one beam of light, Zelda was burning alive. 

Zelda burst awake, gasping for air. She was drenched in sweat, and shaking wildly. After a moment she took in her surroundings and began to calm down. The ceremony wasn’t for another four years, Hyrule was safe. Everyone was safe. 

Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed and knelt next to it. ““Goddess, help me to follow the path of the ancestors and seal the darkness…”

  
  


“Are you scared of dying?” Zelda asked Link. Link finished his swing and sheathed his sword. Flopping next to Zelda on the grass, he stared up at the sky for a minute before answering. 

“Sometimes.” He turned his head to look at her. “Why?”

The sixteen year olds were sitting in the courtyard. It had been suggested that they spend as much time as possible together. It was said that the sacrifice and the one with the Goddess’ blood were close, and any way to make the ritual more likely to succeed was important. Zelda picked up a blade of glass, looking at it closely. Being the chosen ones had some perks, the two of them had almost complete freedom around the castle and even Castle Town. It was nice for when they wanted to have harder conversations.

“I… I wonder if this is the only way to save Hyrule.” Zelda admitted. “What if there was a way to seal the darkness without sacrificing your life?”

Link grabbed an apple from a basket and bit into it. “We both know the legend and the part we have to play. You should stop worrying about my life.” He took another bite before speaking, mouth still full. “Hey, I get to have a knight’s training, I got to change my name! Nobody calls me a girl and that’s really nice.” He spit out an apple seed. “It’s not all bad, really.”

Zelda watched as he devoured the rest of the apple before reaching for some bread. The two had grown closer than anyone had expected. She could hardly imagine a world without Link in it now. “Still, you could have had those things anyways. You could live to have a family, Link. Think of that!” 

Link shrugged, tearing a chunk out of the bread with his teeth. “No use worrying about it. I’ve known for six years I was going to die. I’ve had time to come to terms with it.”

“What if we could run away, Link?” Zelda knew that she was speaking nonsense but she couldn’t stop the words coming out. “You could live, and die at an old age, and I could study, and neither of us would have to worry about a future where we faced darkness.”

“Zelda.” Link slowly put his hand over hers. She looked into his eyes, blue as the sky. “It’ll be alright. I promise.” He squeezed her hand and went to let go but she held on. The two of them rested in comfortable silence, watching the clouds for a while. 

“Thank you Link.” Zelda said after a long time. “It is nice to have a friend to confide in. This is a heavy burden to bear, and I know it is even heavier for you. Thank you for being my friend.”

“Of course.” Link squeezed her hand again. “Friends.”

  
  


“But there must be a way!” Zelda pleaded. 

Purah shook her head. “I’ve studied the ancient texts, the legend that’s been passed down is the only one. I’m sorry.” 

Zelda collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands. “Are you sure? You’ve triple checked? There isn’t a mistranslation anywhere?”

Purah sighed. “I’m sorry, Princess. There is nothing in the texts to suggest an alternative to the sacrifice.” She gently patted her shoulder. “None of us want Link to die, if there was an alternative, trust me, I would have found it years ago. I hope that I’m wrong and that it’s somewhere that I haven’t looked, but I’m afraid that no such thing exists.”

Zelda slowly composed herself. “I understand. Thank you for your hard work, Purah. It truly means all of the world to me. I-I should go.” She sighed, hugging her friend before leaving the workshop. 

“Are you alright?” Link asked Zelda as she trudged to her horse. 

“Yeah. Just tired.” She mounted her horse before smiling sadly at him. “Let’s be off. “

  
  


Zelda stood up to her waist in freezing water. “Please.” Her teeth chattered, muscles clenching uncontrollably. “Please help me find the strength to do what is right. Please.” Her prayer dress was soaked, and her fingers were starting to tinge blue. “Answer me! There must be a way! I can’t keep praying to a deity that wants nothing to do with me! Take away my doubt or reveal a new way. I know you have the power!” 

The Goddess statue smiled upon her. Taking as deep a breath as her spasming lungs allowed, she began the sacred prayer. “Goddess, help me to follow the path of the ancestors and seal the darkness. Guide me through the journey the courageous follow. Give me wisdom to follow the light in order to save Hyrule. Grant me the power to use the blood of the sacrifice to save us.”

The Goddess statue smiled upon her.

  
  


Zelda found herself in the recurring dream yet again. She stood above Link, lit only by the scarlet moon. Sword raised high above her head she drove it down, feeling the sickening crunch. She waited for the inevitable words that Link would utter.

“Zelda,” Zelda looked at Link, dark blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth. He coughed, and Zelda started to cry. “It’s your fault.” Zelda’s heart stopped.  _ This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. _ Still numbly following the motions, Zelda leaned down to hold him but he slipped through her arms. 

“No, no. Link, please.” Zelda grasped after him, trying to get a hold, but it was like trying to grab smoke. “Don’t leave me here!” But it was too late, Link vanished.

“It’s your fault.” A voice came from behind her and she whirled around to see a wolf with an earring standing there. “You brought this upon Hyrule, and now the sacrifice is gone forever.” The wolf transformed into a young man. He didn’t look like Link, but he didn’t look unlike Link. “It is your fault. And because of you, Link is gone forever. ” 

Zelda shot awake, her hair following her in a cloud. No thoughts besides Link’s safety filled her mind. She ran down the hallway, past guards before stopping at Link’s door. She slowly opened it and slid inside. She crept next to his bed, not relaxing before she saw his chest gently rise and fall. 

Letting out a gentle cry of relief, she fell to her knees. Something about watching her counterpart sleep made her heart hurt. Maybe it was because the ceremony was only a few weeks away, maybe it was something else. Zelda chose not to think about it too much. 

Curling up on the floor, she fell asleep to the sound of Link’s gentle snores.

“What is the meaning of this?” The king’s voice was the first thing Zelda heard. With a start, Zelda quickly gathered herself and stood up. She saw Link kneeling at the door. “Princess Zelda, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Zelda opened and closed her mouth uselessly. It would be no good for her to say that she had a nightmare. “Nothing, Father.”

“Of course I would expect this of a commoner like him,” King Rhoam gestured to Link, “but not from you. I thought I raised you better than this.”

“He is no commoner!” Zelda protested. “He is the chosen one!” 

“Is that what you have to say?” The king asked in a dangerously low voice. “Come with me.”

Zelda struggled to keep up with the broad man but she somehow managed. She walked past guards who bowed, and realized that she was still in her sleeping clothes. She blushed, feeling bare. She followed her father to her room and waited as he closed the door. 

As soon as it was closed, Zelda began. “Father, punish me however you wish but this was not Link’s fault. I know what it looked like, but I promise no such thing occurred.”

The king looked taken aback and thought for a moment. “Very well. I believe you. But there are still consequences. By sleeping on the floor of a man’s room, people will have assumptions. Not unfounded ones either.” He sighed, pacing slowly. “I am afraid that I have allowed this to go on for too long. You and Link have been around each other for too much time. I cannot allow that to go on any longer. You will attend to your prayers here and in the chapel but you will have no contact with Link until the day of the sacrifice.” Zelda opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand. “This is not negotiable. Goodbye Princess Zelda.” 

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Zelda alone. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. Slowly she brought her hands together, digging her nails into the skin in order to keep them from shaking. More earnestly than ever, she began to pray. ““Goddess, help me to follow the path of the ancestors and seal the darkness. Guide me…”

  
  
  


The day of the ceremony came sooner than expected. Zelda did her own hair this time, opting for the same hairstyle her mother had done seven years ago now. Her white prayer dress had small spots of red on it from where the crescents left from her nails bled. She figured it didn’t matter much now anyways. Composing herself, she drew herself up to her full height and went out into the courtyard. Guards waited, as did Link, wearing a simple white shirt and travelling pants. Zelda’s heart ached. 

Her father stood before her with the sword, it glowed bright white, reminding everyone of the importance it held. 

“Princess Zelda, today you will save Hyrule. Today you will sacrifice the boy chosen by the sword and seal the darkness for the next 10,000 years. Take this sword with you to deal the sacrificial blow.” His voice boomed, full of regality and strength. 

Zelda took a deep breath and grabbed the blade, feeling its power coursing through her again. She met her father’s gaze and held it for the first time in her life. She was handed a sheath and slowly sheathed the sword, putting it on her back. With Link’s help, she mounted the horse, sitting side saddle. Link sat in front of her. 

They set off in a somber silence, headed towards the deepest parts of the woods. The silence lasted a very long time. 

“Are you okay?” Link asked, breaking the silence. Zelda nodded before realizing he couldn’t see. 

“Yeah.” She focused on the sound of the horse’s hooves. She would have to travel back all alone. 

“There’s blood on your dress.” Zelda winced. Leave it up to Link to notice something as minute as that.

“Yeah.” Her voice sounded tired, resigned. A deep sadness fell over her. “Link, are you ready?”

“No.” He answered simply. His words held a solemnity that was rare for him. Zelda hated it. “Not yet.”

They came to the edge of the woods and tied the horse off. The rest of the journey was to be made on foot. Link offered Zelda a hand which she gladly accepted. 

They walked in silence before Zelda spoke up. 

“Remember when I tried to make you eat a frog?” 

Link chuckled, but there was very little humor in it. “Yeah. You were so excited I almost didn’t want to refuse.”

Zelda reached out and grabbed Link’s hand. The sword on her back glowed even brighter. They picked their way carefully through tree roots and branches. 

“Link, I don’t want you to die.” Link stopped, facing Zelda. Blue eyes met green. 

“Remember when you said we could run away?” She nodded. “I thought about it, a lot, in the weeks we spent apart. I… I just want you to know that I would have loved to. If there was a world that existed beyond this damned sacrifice.”

Zelda squeezed his hand, Link squeezed back. They started walking again. She began to recite the sacred prayer as they made their way, filling up the silence with useless platitudes. The sun grew bright above, then arced over the mountains, away from the scene of the crime. The moon, the one Zelda had dreamed about since she was a child, began to rise. They arrived at the Korok forest, a stone altar waited in the middle for them. 

“Zelda.” Link took both of Zelda’s hands this time, looking deep into her eyes. “I need you to know something before well… you know…” Zelda nodded, too afraid to break the silence. The two of them were bathed in a red glow. “I… I love you. I know I should have said it earlier, or later, or never, but I can’t die without you knowing.” 

Zelda started to cry. “I love you too. I’m sorry, I looked for anything that could save you. I found nothing.” Link slowly wiped away her tears, and this time she did lean into his hand. After a tender moment, Link started to climb onto the altar and Zelda unsheathed the sword. 

Sparks began to come up from the ground, they had to hurry. 

Zelda raised the sword high above her head, looking down to meet Link’s eyes for what might be the last time. He silently nodded, encouraging. “Goddess, help me to follow the path of the ancestors and seal the darkness. Guide me through the journey the courageous follow. Give me wisdom to follow the light in order to save Hyrule. Grant me the power to use the blood of the sacrifice to save us!” 

She closed her eyes and went to thrust downwards when she stopped, staring into Link’s terrified eyes. She raised her arms again and repeated the motion, faltering a good foot from his chest. Shaking, she dropped the sword, collapsing next to Link. 

“Why?” Link asked quietly. “Now we’re all doomed.”


End file.
